


I'll punch you, but not in the face

by FakeSkumWolf



Category: EXO (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: ChenSoo, Freeform, I added LOONA's Kim Lip as Chen's cousing because I love her, M/M, There's not enought Chensoo in the world, first fic, i don't know how this will go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeSkumWolf/pseuds/FakeSkumWolf
Summary: Jongdae is travelling back to Korea with his cousin Jungeun but they couldn't get their sits together so Jongdae thinks that he should be the responsible adult and ask the man sitting next to her cousin if he could change sits with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is officially my first published fic. I just had this idea and since I'm preparing for my English exam, I thought it would be a nice opportunity to practice my writing. If you find any mistakes, please do tell.  
> I just have the beginning planed so I don't know how it will continue.  
> Thanks for reading, leave me a comment with what you think.

Someone strongly nudging him woke Jongdae up. The room was bright but the light wasn't coming from outside.  
Another nudge.  
He rolled in his bed and noticed the window of the room was open, a chill breeze coming in. As any normal person would do, he buried himself in the sheets he had tied around himself during the night.  
There's no need to say he wasn't expecting someone to literally push him out of bed.  
The scream he let out was more out of fear than out of pain for falling to the ground.

"Oh my God, Jongdae, wake the fuck up!" Jungeun hissed.

"Watch that mouth or I'll tell your mother" he mumbled, grabbing the sheets that had fallen with him and gathering them all around himself, ready to sleep again in the space between the bed and the wall, where the cold air hadn't reaced yet.

"You won't be able to tell her because we're gonna miss the plane" she replied harshly.

"What plan-" he started to say, but then he remember. Jongdae and her cousin were not in Korea, they had travelled to Thailand for a short vacation as a present for Jungeun's graduation. And they had to leave. Today.

Jongdae stood up as fast as he could, already taking off pijamas - that actually were the clothes he wore before going to sleep- and searching for his clothes with his eyes.

"You didn't prepare your clothes last night, did you?" Jungeun was watching, her eyes shining with a mix of fury, amusement and exhasperation.

And, truth is, he didn't. She told him and he didn't listen to her. But he wasn't going to admit that out loud, so he stayed silent while he put on the first pair of jeans and the cleanest shirt he saw.

"See? I'm ready." he checked his phone. "And we still have 5 minutes. There's no need to be such a control freak"

"I wouldn't have to be such a control freak" she counter attacked, emphasizing those two last words, "if you were a responsible adult".

Ouch.

"Okay, stop whining, let's go" Jongdae said, knowing he had lost that battle even before they started.

"You left the floral shirt you bought yesterday on the table" Jungeun pointed out smoothly, enjoying her win. "Just put it in your handbag, we don't have time to open the suitcase".

"I know, I know, Jesus" he breathed out.

And with that they both left the room, after they had checked twice all their important documents and personal objects.

And then coming back because Jongdae had left his phone charger in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 Kyungsoo arrived at the airport two hours early. _As it should be_ , he thought.

He then had time to roam around, visit every single shop without buying anything and then spend some time on his computer, reading all the emails he hadn't read these past few days. Kyungsoo reached the end of the tasks he had put himself on a little post-it, so he decided to open up his journal and write what he was feeling right now -reminiscing the words his therapist had said not long ago about how writing his own feelings could help him get more in contact with them.

_Being in an airport alone is a weird experience. There are so many people and they're probably not gonna see each other ever again. If you think about it, this happens all the time in big cities or on highways, but it really is more noticeable here. Every person has a clear direction or path they have to make to arrive where they want, some of them know exactly what they have to do, and some others are a little bit more lost. Some people like to do it as a family, and some have to do it alone, like me, always traveling alone, even on vacation._

_If I'm being honest with you, with myself, I've been dreading the end of this vacation. Thailand has been amazing, I even got a noticeable tan. At least, the first few days. But at the end of this week, I've been feeling anxious again and needing to return to work. My fingers twitching to answer emails, my neck itching because I didn't wear a tie, my head screaming because..._

_I've had to stop writing for a minute, to think about what my head screams about, but I haven't found a reason yet._

_This vacation has actually been nice. I liked most of the food, the beach was pretty and the night market had a lot of interesting gadgets. I didn't buy anything. Maybe I should have. One part of my brain told me that it would be nice to have a little souvenir in the apartment, so each time I see I remember where I've been; but my other part insisted that it would just be a waste of money, that I wouldn't even look at it while I'm resting at home. Maybe that's why my head is screaming._

_No, not the souvenir. The constant battle between opposite thoughts. I have to explain everything to you. To me._

_My friend Haseul always says I have a very dichotomic mind. I found it fascinating the first time she told me because I had never thought of myself like that but, that night after work, it was all I could think about. With every choice I have to make, my brain takes two possible clear routes, and I always end up regretting not choosing the other one when the possibility of changing is already gone._

He was completely trapped inside his journal when he saw it was already time for boarding. _Let's go._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it :D I already have the next chapter almost ready but I didn't want to wait to post this. As always, please tell me if you find any mistakes.

Jongdae has always liked how the way he enters the airplane felt like he's starring in a sci-fi movie. After that, the plane itself is quite boring, but he really takes in the feeling before they have to stress over finding their sits. Jungeun has been pretty quiet since they left the hotel, headphones on, music blasting through them.

"You're gonna go deaf by the time you're 30", he says but no matter how softly he said it, his cousin glances at him rapidly. 

"Don't act as if you didn't listen to music as hard as you could when you were a teenager, I've seen your emo photos" Jungeun smirked. And Jongdae knew she was right, again.

"Shut up or I won't ask anyone for their sit, and you'll have to be alone", he said, using the fact that they (he) didn't buy the tickets soon enough because they (he) forgot and they had to get the closest sits. 

Jungeun scoffed before seriously saying "you are the one who insists we have to sit together, I actually don't mind at all". 

_Ouch._

Jungeun entered the plane first and was the one who found the sits, not all the way to the front but not near the wings either. There was already a man sitting next to her cousin's sit but Jongdae didn't get the chance to ask for the exchange since people were pushing him. As if the plane was going to take off while they were still standing. He saw Jungeun already in her sit, so he put his handbag on his sit, in the row next to her cousin. Jongdae looked to his left and saw a pale woman, maybe in her 30s, already dozing off while hugging a pillow. 

The moment everyone calmed down he looked to the man who sat next to her cousin. He looked small, not that he himself was in any position to judge, had a round face with big eyes and strong eyebrows, accentuated by his shaved head. He was wiggling a small leather notebook between his fingers, maybe as a way to calm his nerves. 

At this moment, if Jongdae asked the man, there could be two possible outcomes, one, he is an actual rational person and has no problem switching sits with one that was not even a meter away; or two, he is one of those dickhead businessmen, which he could be based on the neatly pressed shirt he was wearing. 

Nonetheless, he decided to slowly reach his arm and lightly tap it, twice. 

What he wasn't expecting was the man to literally jump in his sit, dropping the notebook and staring at him with the most owlish eyes he's ever seen.

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo was completely focused on remaining calm. He was one of the first people who had boarded and was now sitting next to a young girl who was listening to music. His anxiety made riding planes a harsher experience for him, even though he had already flown several times, and larger distances than a Thailand-South Korea flight. So it is a big understatement how startled he felt when someone suddenly poked their finger onto his arm. 

When he looked to his left, heart racing, a sharp face with a preoccupied expression was looking at him in the eyes. Kyungsoo suddenly dropped his gaze, not ready for such a strong pair of eyes.

"Oh God, I'm sorry if I scared you", the man said.  _Shit, I have to answer now._

"Don't worry about it", he mumbled, trying hard not to stumble through his words as he tended to do when he got nervous. "May I help you with something?"

"No", the other man quickly replied, "I mean, yes". Kyungsoo observed his flustered face, his first impression was right, every single one of his facial features was sharp, form his jaw to his cheekbones and his eyebrows. His soft eyes and curled lips gave him a younger look, almost childlike. "I was wondering if you would mind switching seats with me, so I can sit next to my cousin" he pointed to the girl who was looking at them with an amused look on her face. He had two choices, saying yes or no, and it wouldn't actually make any significant difference in his flight experience so he looked at the girl again to analyze her expression.

Her gaze was even more powerful than the other man's so he quickly turned around and nodded his head. "Sure".

"Thank you so much" the other man smiled and wrinkles formed around his eyes, and Kyungsoo had to look down as he stood up and exchanged sits. 

 

\---

 

Once the plane had stabilized, Jongdae took his book out of his backpack and started reading. After a while, he noticed his cousin had fallen asleep so he took off her headphones and turned off the music on the old MP4 he had given her a few years ago. The ability to preserve stuff was one of the things Jungeun and Jongdae had in common, that little machine had been with him through University and it had accompanied her through her college years, still without a scratch but with far more tiny stickers all over it. 

He was lost in his memories when he heard some weird sounds coming from his left at the same time he heard the owl man nervously speaking.

"Wait, wait, let me call one of the flight assista-". And then he saw it. The woman he had sat next to at the beginning of the flight had paled even more than she already was, with a tint of green all over her face. After a few more gags, she grabbed her pillow and put it against her face, making a somewhat barrier for what she was about to spill out of her mouth.  _That's a good idea_. As the projectile didn't have any place to leave up front, it escaped through the sides.  _That wasn't a good idea after all._ Chunks of puke reached the owl man who looked utterly disgusted and surprised at the same time.

Two flight attendants hurried to her sit, making the other man stand up with the left side of his shirt covered in vomit. He suddenly locked his big eyes with Jongdae and it looked as if hell was about to break loose. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not posting anything these days. I was hoping I could post after my exam but my brain was completely dead. I think it went well :D  
> Anyways, thank you so so much to all the people that have left kudos, it really made me super happy.

Kyungsoo stared at the man he had switched sits with before the plane took off, who was looking at him with his mouth open. _If you keep staring at me, I will punch you, but not in the face, I wouldn't dare ruin it_. And he almost said it out loud, just before the other man glanced at his shirt. That was the moment Kyungsoo saw, smelled and felt the vomit that had covered a big part of the left sleeve of his white shirt. Embarrassed and grossed out, he ran to one of the empty bathrooms while hearing the commotion behind him.

 _I can't believe this is happening to me._   _I can't believe I chose the wrong option again._ Those were the only thoughts Kyungsoo kept hearing in his mind, repeating and repeating like a mantra as he locked himself in the restroom.

But this time, he had only one choice. He had to clean his shirt even if it meant leaving it wet. Kyungsoo rapidly took it off and started washing it using the handsoap that was left in there.

The moment he started rubbing it in he knew he had messed up. The smooth texture of the fabric was turning harsh and the pure white colour had a yellow-y undertone that wasn't there before. Kyungsoo didn't know if it was because of the soap or the vomit, but what he knew for sure was that he had ruined one of his nicest shirts.

 _At least the smell is gone._ It was the only positive aspect of the situation.

With all te frantic scrubbing, he had wetten most of the shirt so he turned to the drier and put the shirt under it, waiting for the loud noise to reach his ears. But it never arrived.

_No, no, no, no._

Kyungsoo had no options left and he was starting to panic until someone knocked on the door.

\---

After the flight attendants took care of the poor woman and some man hsd come to try and clean the scene, Jongdae closed his mouth and turned to his cousin.

"Did you see the way he looked at you?" Jungeun said, as stunned as himself. "He totally blames you".

"But it wasn't my-" Jondae tried to justify himself.

"I would also blame you"

"But I couldn't have known that something like that could've happened!" He retorted.

"Then why are you so upset? Nothing happened to you, right?

"Well yeah, but the owl man was kind enough to-"

"The owl man" Jungeun said slowy. And damn, that really slipped out of his mouth.

"That isn't the point right now. He's been in the restroom for a long time, do you think he is okay?" He wondered.

"Well, I don't think anyone would jump out of a plane because of a diry shirt. Maybe he's waiting for it to dry" She reasoned.

"Then why is he taking so long?"

"Relax cousin, you sound completely out of your mind."

"Maybe you're right... but the way he looked at me. It actually made me feel guilty"

"Well, what if you go ask him if he's okay? That way you wouldn't end up being the jerk who got him vomited on and not even asked how he was." Jungeun explained, as she put her headphones on, ending the conversation.

"I don't wanna be the jerk of this story" he mumbled as he standed up and walked straight to the restroom.

Once he was there, he froze.  _What if he hits me? He's small but I haven't been to the gym in ages._

As he was wondering, another passenger knocked on the restroom next to the one Jongdae was standing and a familiar voice stammered "Occupied".

That was the sign Jongdae had been waiting for. He was standing in front of the wrong restroom and just before knocking he had heard owl man's voice. With new found confidence he knocked on the right restroom.

"I said it's occupied, please use another one" He said sounding panicked.

"Hey, it's me, we switched sits, remember?"

Silence.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if you think that this is entirely my fault but I'd like you to know that I had no idea that woman was going to puke all over you so I wouldn't consider myself guilty. And if-" Jongdae was suddenly cut off by the sound of the door opening. He pushed it a little bit and the other man was in the middle of the small restroom, a wet shirt in his hands, over his chest, eyes wide open and eyebrows raised. "Why haven't you dried your shirt yet?

"Machine broke" Owl man said softly.

"Is that a meme reference?" Jongdae smiles. If he made that kind of reference then the situation wasn't that bad.

"What? No, the drier really broke. I have to wait until my shirt is dry so I can put it on again".

_Shit._

"And what are you gonna do? Maybe you could fan it!" Jongdae said trying to be helpful. Only to be met by a pair of incredulous eyes. "Or maybe not" he softly said.

They stared at each other in absolute silence during a few seconds until Kyungsoo droppes his gaze. At that moment, Jongdae realized that the other man wasn't so intimidating if he didn't point his eyebrows at him. However, he also realised another thing.

"Wait a second here, don't move" Jongdae screamed as he sprinted out of the restroom and dashed through the rows of sits while he heard people telling him to stop running. 

\---

Kyungsoo stared at the half open door in disbelief. But he couldn't hold on to the thought of the other man running for too long because before he could form a sentence in his mind, he had returned and with something in his hand.

"I had an extra shirt in my backpack, you can wear it" He said as he struggled to breathe.

Kyungsoo still hadn't recovered from the sight of the other man suddenly sprinting, so him now offering a shirt was not what he expected at all, so without really thinking, he grabbed it.


End file.
